This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. INBRE Associate and Mentor: Dr. James Fletcher (Associate) working with Dr. David Smith (Mentor) Dr. Michael Nichols (Associate) working with Dr. Richard Hallworth (Mentor) Dr. Mark Reedy (Associate) working with Dr. Phil Brauer (Mentor) Dr. Annemarie Shibata (Associate) working with Dr. Howard Gendelman (Mentor) Dr. Juliane Soukup (Associate) working with Dr. Garrett Soukup (Mentor) Dr. Karin van Dijk (Associate) working with Dr. James Alfano (Mentor) The Associates of the INBRE grant from Creighton University College of Arts &Sciences are: Dr. James Fletcher (Bioorganic and Peptide Chemistry, Dept. of Chemistry), Dr. Michael Nichols (Cellular Biomechanics and Metabolic Imaging, Dept. of Physics), Dr. Mark Reedy (Vertebrate Developmental Biology, Dept. of Biology), Dr. Annemarie Shibata (Cellular Neuroimmunology), Dr. Juliane Soukup (Structural Characterization of Riboswitches, Dept. of Chemistry), and Dr. Karin van Dijk (Host-Pathogen Interactions, Dept. of Biology).